User talk:Toughpigs
Pirate sighting Just wanted to let you know that I added another bootleg DVD to the Pirates list. -- Ken (talk) 06:13, 7 February 2008 (UTC) Accent marks When you get a chance, I could use your input at User talk:MuzikJunky. Thanks! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 07:09, 4 February 2008 (UTC) Skin question Hi, Danny! I was wondering about something. I noticed that newer wikis like Pixar and Christmas Specials have the new skin. But it seems like Muppet tried it a few times, but then it went back to the old skin. Are they working on an updated version for a future upgrade? Just curious. I hope you're doing well! -- Ken (talk) 02:37, 24 January 2008 (UTC) :That's a complicated situation. This skin is called Monobook; the new Wikia skin is called Quartz. Wikia launched the Quartz skin over the summer, but we got so many complaints about it that we stopped the rollout before all of the wikis were converted. Every new wiki has Quartz set as the default, and you can't set Monobook as the default. But some of the larger, older wikis like Muppet Wiki still have Monobook available as the default. :There are a number of issues with the Quartz skin, so we decided to keep Monobook on Muppet Wiki for now. I would have done that on some of the other wikis too, but we can't set Monobook as the default on those. :The good news is that we're working on a new skin right now, which fixes a lot of the problems with Quartz. I think it's going to be a huge improvement. At that point, if it all works out well, all of the wikis will move over to the new skin, and if it really works out well, everybody will be happy with it. I'm not sure exactly when the new skin is going to launch -- I'm hoping for February, but things in development always move slower than you want them. :I hope that all made sense. It's complicated. I'm dreaming of better things to come. -- Danny (talk) 05:47, 24 January 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, I've been through a few computer upgrades at work over the years, and it's always a pain when things don't work right the first time around. ::Thanks for the quick response! I hope everything works out for you! (And it's great to see you around here!) -- Ken (talk) 06:14, 24 January 2008 (UTC) Category:LGBT Hey, when you pop in, a new user just created this category and put it in Category:Themes. I went ahead and reverted his additions for now (maybe a little hastily, but given issues with that category and the decision that new categories should be discussed first, I though it might be wise). The removed items were Tinseltown, Logo Network, Samson Knight, Bobby Vegan, Cross-dressing characters and Bert and Ernie's Relationship. I've been discussing it with the user, and I'm encouraging him to post his rationale on the talk page, but I thought you should weigh in on this, given your interest in the subject, and see whether it's worth getting into here or how best to handle it. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:46, 23 January 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for the heads-up! I'll check it out. -- Danny (talk) 23:01, 23 January 2008 (UTC) ::Okay, I looked. I agree that it's potentially interesting but also potentially problematic. The difficult thing is that it opens up the possibility of adding the category to the articles for LGBT celebrities or behind-the-scenes folks. I think the equivalent would be Category:African-American. That's not controversial, per se, but it doesn't feel right. ::I could post that on the page, but I'm not sure it's worth it. That was the user's first set of edits; I'll probably wait and see if he comes back. -- Danny (talk) 23:20, 23 January 2008 (UTC) :::Yeah, that's exactly what I thought of, and mentioned on his page, the real people issue and the racial parallel. We'll see if he comes back (he took the reversions well, so I hope I didn't drive him off, or he could have just lost interest outside of that). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:53, 23 January 2008 (UTC) Another idea for "Anything Muppets" Say, Danny, now that we've added to the list of Anything Muppets (I inserted as many as I could find), here's something else I think we should do. We should create articles for those characters who don't have their own. Some of them have their picture captions, but their names aren't clickable, so they have no page. How about if we do something about that? One idea in particular is the newsboy who plays a joke on Ernie. I mention him because his scene, I believe, is on the second "Old School" DVD. Come to think of it, I think it would be cool to create articles for more of those random characters on that DVD who don't have their pages up yet. I don't think I'm the one to do this- I'm not so good at writing articles. I think those who actually work on the website should do it. Just a thought.Garrettk41 19:03, 20 January 2008 (UTC) :I'm not sure the newsboy's the best example, since there's nothing more to say about him which isn't already covered on the Ernie sketch page, and that's the reason most of the other Anythings are unlinked. If there's random Muppet characters you've spotted on the DVDs and which you can say something about, though, go to it. Don't worry about writing skills, someone else can clean it up. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 19:43, 20 January 2008 (UTC) ::I would say that not every Anything Muppet necessarily deserves its own page. Some characters exist in the background just for a line or two, and aren't particularly interesting. So you should only create a page if you think that you have something interesting to say about that character. -- Danny (talk) 19:58, 20 January 2008 (UTC) I see your point. While considering the matter, a few other characters you might put up articles for are Jack from Jack Be Nimble (the Newsflash sketch) and the characters from the Loaf of Bread episode of "Here is Your Life". Plus you could write the details of that particular episode on the "Here is Your Life" page. Hi! Good to see you! -- Ken (talk) 03:47, 20 January 2008 (UTC) Attempted Hacking Or what? Danny, I figured you were probably the best person to contact on this matter. I, was disturbed to receive an email today purportedly from community@wikia.com (I can give you the full hearfers if you need them); titled "community@wikia.com", this email claimed that my login password had been changed - I know it refers to my login for the Muppet Wiki rather than the main Wikipedia (cause I have a different username on that). I NEVER asked for my password to me changed. The email went on to say I could still login using my old password. And of course I used my old password to login here. I find the whole business somewhat fishy and am concerned that someone might be trying to hack into Muppet wiki, or direct users to fake pages or some such. Am I right to be concerned, and if not what is going on. Emma 19:16, 18 January 2008 (UTC) :It's not hacking and has nothing at all to do with Muppet Wiki or Wikia. It's a common internet scam known as "phishing," though usually they use Ebay, Amazon.com, PayPal, or the like as a front, and seek banking info. That's all it is. I think the Wikia folks are already aware of it (awhile back, they posted a general warning not to respond to any e-mails purporting to be from the "community). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 19:23, 18 January 2008 (UTC) :: Thank you Aleal, I thought it might be a phising scam, that was the sort of thing I meant vis hacking or fake websites etc. Emma 19:34, 18 January 2008 (UTC) :::Yeah, it shouldn't be anything to worry about, but it's annoying. Can you forward the whole e-mail to me? Send it to danny at wikia.com, and I'll give it to the community folks. -- Danny (talk) 20:20, 18 January 2008 (UTC) :::: Sure thing, will do. Emma 12:25, 19 January 2008 (UTC) :::::Okay, I've seen the e-mail... It was a legit message from the community team. Somebody tried to log in using Emma's user name, and asked to get a new password sent. There are a bunch of possible reasons why this could have happened -- could've been her by accident, could've been somebody using a public computer that she'd used. Either way, nothing bad happened, and there's no problem with somebody hijacking community@wikia e-mail. -- Danny (talk) 03:22, 20 January 2008 (UTC) Screen caps Hi, do you know how to add screencaps? I noticed that some episodes of Sesame Street have them, but some don't. I ask because the episodes from the last two seasons have been airing lately, and I don't want us to lose the chance to add to their pages. I'd do it myself, but I don't have a DVR! Thanks!! Tyrekecorrea 15:36, 17 January 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, you'll need to take the screencaps on your computer, using a graphics program. Then you upload the shots to the wiki using the "Upload image/file" link on the sidebar. :You're right that some episodes have pictures, and some don't. There's more than 4,000 episodes, so it's a really big project! Right now, we have 218 episodes with full guides in the Sesame Street Episode Guide category. So there's lots more to do... Anything you can do to help is great! -- Danny (talk) 18:36, 17 January 2008 (UTC) Keith Textor Did my e-mail reach you OK, Danny? Thanks. --Andrew :No, I didn't get an e-mail from you. Did you send it to danny@wikia.com? -- Danny (talk) 02:04, 15 January 2008 (UTC) Still waiting to hear back from you ... Check your email. ;) --MuppetVJ 18:32, 14 January 2008 (UTC) Hey Mr. Danny Happy Belated Birthday from me for starters!!! I have a question for you though. I was poking around, and found out there are now "profiles" on here. And on mine it said I edited a page called Toliet Pie. Um...did my account get hacked? LOL. It sorta shocked me to see that. Big Hugs from a very cold Illinois! -- ''Nate (talk) 17:55, 10 January 2008 (UTC) :Danny's on a plane right now, but I'm sure he'll respond later. That *is* an odd occurance. It says that the edit was done on another Wikia wiki, but there's no such revision in that article's history. I'll be reporting the bug to Wikia tech. —Scott (talk) 18:34, 10 January 2008 (UTC) ::It could be related to a similar bug we had for awhile, where links would appear (or show up through Random Page) to articles which don't exist here, but are on other Wikis. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 18:37, 10 January 2008 (UTC) :::Thanks Scott and Andrew. I was floored when I saw it. Big hugs to you both too. -- ''Nate (talk) 19:54, 10 January 2008 (UTC) Hey Danny ... I got something for you when you get here ... ;) --MuppetVJ 05:53, 7 January 2008 (UTC) :Yay, thank you! I'll be there soon -- we're leaving on the 10th. -- Danny (talk) 13:02, 7 January 2008 (UTC) ::Hope you had many happy returns of the day, and all that! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 13:49, 8 January 2008 (UTC) :::Happy belated birthday from me also! -- Wendy (talk) 16:58, 8 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Happy birthday, also from me! You might want to check out the forum too, there's a whole thread of people singing your praises and whatnot.— Joe (talk) 17:46, 8 January 2008 (UTC) :::::Yo, Danny. I forgot to wish you a happy birthday! Even though it's probably about 4 days after your B-day, I'll just wish one of the creators of this wikia (you) a happy belated birthday! -- Matt H. 21:31, 10 January 2008 (UTC) Elmo Songs Hey Danny, it's me Kyle. I wanted to ask since you were the last to update this page i was wondering would it be ok to start working on the pictures like the other Characters have on their pages for their songs or what? Talk to you later. -- Kyle (talk) 09:58, 05 January 2008 (UTC) :Sure, that's a great idea! -- Danny (talk) 00:56, 7 January 2008 (UTC) Anything Muppets List Tell me, Danny, how do I add characters to the list of Sesame Street Anything Muppets? Can only administrators do that? I'm just a bit curious, and I know you folks want to make these lists as complete as possible. -- Garrettk41 4 January 2008 :Which page are you referring to? You should be able to edit any page. -- Danny (talk) 00:43, 5 January 2008 (UTC) ::It's not so easy on these pages, the ones that discuss the patterns of Anything Muppets and provide examples. I thought I'd add to the list, but what I tried to submit didn't appear. -- Garrettk41 5 January 2008 :::I can see edits that you made yesterday to Orange Gold, Fat Blue, Green and Large Lavender Live Hand. It looks like those edits worked fine. Which page were you having trouble with? -- Danny (talk) 16:11, 5 January 2008 (UTC) :::Well, I was able to rearrange the lists to put them in perfect alphabetical order, but what I want to know is how to add a character to the list. In fact, if you click edit on the Green page, you'll see the name of a character I unsuccessfully tried to add. -- Garrettk41 5 January 2008 ::::You'll need a picture of the character in order to add it to the list. Do you have a picture? -- Danny (talk) 15:08, 6 January 2008 (UTC) :::::Actually, the character I tried to add does have a picture on her own page, she just isn't on the list. How do I take care of that? --Garrettk41 17:52, 6 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::On the edit screen, you can follow the format that you see with the other items on the list. Copy and paste the name of the picture, then | and the name of the character. -- Danny (talk) 00:59, 7 January 2008 (UTC) We're almost there. My character has been inserted into the list in the right place alphabetically. The only problem is that the picture didn't make it. I can't seem to figure out where I went wrong. I've tried editing it several times, but to no avail. Do you know what I should do. By the way, happy belated birthday, Dan.--Garrettk41 01:48, 8 January 2008 (UTC) :You kept using the wrong file name. The file was uploaded as .JPG, rather than .jpg. It's the same file type, but Wikia reads it differently, so the file name needs to copy the precise extension. Next time, go to the image and copy and paste the file name at the top (not below, with the file description). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 02:16, 8 January 2008 (UTC) Well, it's up now. So thank you to whoever finished it off.Garrettk41 02:53, 8 January 2008 (UTC) I hate to keep bugging you guys, but now I'm having the same picture trouble with a "Hot Pink" character. As someone else took care of the problem before, I'm still not quite sure how to do it.Garrettk41 04:23, 8 January 2008 (UTC) :You're still using the wrong file name. Go to the page, in this case Image:Muppet Charlie.JPG. Copy that text, as it appears at the top of the page (cut and paste, don't do it manually). Insert it, followed by the |, then the link to the character name. That's it. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 05:27, 8 January 2008 (UTC) Thanks. I finally got it.Garrettk41 16:28, 8 January 2008 (UTC) Danny's talk archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives